On Stage
by twinamb
Summary: Anna and Brittany messing around on the set of Pitch Perfect 2. One-shot Sendrick.


**A/N: Okay so a bunch of people on Tumblr wanted a fic about what I saw Anna and Brittany doing on stage while I was on the set of Pitch Perfect 2. This is the best I can give you with spoiling any of the performance or movie. Please don't forget to favorite and leave a review!**

**On Stage**

"Alright ladies tonight is the last night we film the finals performance so be on you're A-game! Now I have to go out and talk to all of the extras so hang tight. And please, don't break anything like last time." Elizabeth Banks said as she left the tent.

"Yes ma'am!" replied Rebel with a small salute. The other girls laughed and waved as Elizabeth left. They return their attention back to the talk about the performance.

"Okay guys we can't screw up the dance like we did the other day. I know we just added some new choreography but we still have to get it right!" Kelley Jakle said to the group. A few groans are heard and someone sighed.

"We know Kel, we practiced it for _hours_ the other day. We got it. We'll be awesome!" Brittany says from her seat next to the entrance of the tent.

"Um you mean aca-awesome." Rebel replied. The girls laughed.

"Wow you did not just use the prefix aca in real life. I can't believe I've actually been seen in public with you." Anna Kendrick replies with a smirk. The door of the tent opens up and Elizabeth walked back in.

"Ok I talked to the extras and we finished shooting the scenes with the other a capella groups. You're on next."

All of the Bellas stood up and headed towards the stage but were stopped when Brittany yelled "Hey guys! We need to dismiss like a real group. Huddle up!"

With questioning looks the girls circled around the redhead.

"Ok hands in. Bellas on three. Read? ONE. TWO."

"BELLAS!" the girls screamed while throwing their hands into the air. They all were laughing as they exited the tent and made their way towards side stage.

Once there, the girls looked out into the crowd. There were over two thousand people out there getting ready to watch them preform. Anna took in a shaky breath. Even with all her acting experience, she still managed to get stage fright. The brunette started to fidget with her hands, something she always did when she was nervous. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her arm. She looked up to see bright blue eyes staring at her with concern.

"Just nervous." The brunette mumbled.

"You'll be fine, you're always great when you preform." Brittany replied quietly. Anna blushed and mumbled a quick thanks.

Their attention was pulled to the stage when they heard defining screams. They saw Elizabeth walking out to greet the crowd once more.

"Alright you guys, the group you've all been waiting for…. Give it up for the Barden Bellas!"

Brittany gave Anna's shoulders a quick squeeze before heading out onto the stage. Once the girls were in place, the crew started up the music. There were four clicks to count them off, and then the music started.

After taking about three shots of the performance, the girls got a break. Kelley, Shelley, and Alexis all headed backstage while the rest of them made their way over to the side.

"Kendrick! You gotta stop flinching when the camera zooms in on you." Elizabeth said.

"Sorry, it's just kinda hard not to when a big chunk of metal is flying at you." She replied. Elizabeth smiled, shook her head, and walked back on stage. The brunette made her way to a cooler and grabbed a bottle of water. She sat down in a chair that gave her the perfect view of the stage and the tents behind it. She sighed and took a sip of water. Lost in her own thought, she didn't realize that someone had taken her water right out of her hand. She went to take another sip but stopped when she heard a familiar giggle. She turned her head to see Brittany drinking her water.

"Ha ha funny Snow, give it back." Anna said.

"Nope." The redhead replied.

"Please, I'm thirsty." Anna whined with a pout.

Brittany giggled and handed Anna back her water bottle. The brunette started to take a sip when it was snatched out of her hands once more. She looked up to see Brittany chugging her water.

"Oh my gosh give it back!" Anna laughed as she got up. Brittany moved away from the brunette as she continued to drink the water. Anna advanced on the redhead until she was standing right in front of her.

"Give it back Snow." Anna said calmly. The redhead shook her head in response.

"Alright, you leave me no choice." The brunette said. Suddenly, Anna's hands where on Brittany's sides. She ran her fingers up and down causing the redhead to burst out in laughter.

"No… No-no stop!" Brittany managed to squeak out between laughs. Anna was relentless, tickling her until tears rolled down her cheeks. Finally, Brittany released the water bottle. Anna grabbed it and chugged the rest before it could be stolen again, all while giving the redhead a victorious smirk. Brittany playfully glared at the brunette.

"Oh just you wait, I will get you back."

"In your dreams Snow. I know all your secrets." Anna said with a wink. Brittany shook her head and made her way backstage. Anna couldn't stop the growing smile on her face. She shook her head. _Damn that Brittany Snow_. Anna was pulled out of her thoughts when Elizabeth rushed past her and onto the stage. Anna looked out and saw the blonde telling a few members of the stage crew where to put things. She then grabbed a microphone and started talking to the crowd.

"You guys having fun?" she yelled. The crowd responded with a deafening round of screams.

"I'm going to take that as a yes! Hey everyone there's someone I want you to meet." Elizabeth turned her head towards the brunette's position. She waved for her to come over. Anna glanced behind her and then motioned to herself. She mouthed the words 'who me?'. The brunette received a nod. Slowly, she stood up and walked out on stage. The crowd went crazy. Anna did a small wave and went to stand next to Elizabeth.

"Alright guys here with me I have Anna Kendrick, who plays Beca but you probably already knew that." She told the crowd. Elizabeth then handed the microphone to the brunette. She took it and stood there awkwardly.

"Hey guys, thank you so much for being here and working with us. You guys have been really great so keep up the hard work." She said with a smile. The crowd screamed with excitement. She heard people scream 'I love you' or 'marry me'. It made her smile. She stood on stage with Elizabeth, talking about the set. Little did she know a certain redhead was watching her from off stage. The lights dimmed and then came on full force.

"Okay, we're going to run the Bellas performance again!" the blonde yelled. The girls took their places. The lights went down and again, they got four clicks to count them off. Their dancing was spot on and the sound couldn't get much better.

"Alright cut!" the director yelled.

The girls sighed and walked around on stage. Some went to greet the audience while others just hung out and talked. Anna was making her way across stage when she felt another body collide with her.

"What the hell?" she said. All she heard was a giggle. Suddenly hands were on her side. They began tickling her.

"Damn you Snow!" the brunette managed to get out between the laughs. By now a couple of the cast members had turned their attention towards the two women. The redhead was relentless in her attacks. She had the smaller woman doubled over laughing. Brittany continued her assault, moving from her sides to her back.

"Okay O-kay, you win!" Anna said breathlessly.

Brittany stopped, then pulled Anna close, so that their faces where only inches away. Brittany leaned close to the brunette's ear.

"I always get my way." She said. She then took a step back and gave the brunette a wink. Anna blushed and grinned. What would she do with that woman? She watched Brittany walk over to where Kelley was standing. She watched them have an animated conversation. Brittany smiled and then looked over to Anna. The brunette quickly averted her eyes and turned her attention to the stage. She didn't hear someone's footsteps getting closer. Suddenly someone had jumped on her back. Anna saw a flash of red.

"Brittany!" Anna yelled, "What are you doing?"

The redhead laughed and stayed in her position on the brunette's back.

"Brittany, I can't stay up much longer. I _am_ small remember?" Anna said while trying not to fall over. Brittany chuckled and hoped off.

"Sorry Kendrick, but I'm still getting you _back_." She said with a sly smirk.

Anna laughed. "First, that was a terrible pun. Second, I said you were the winner!" Brittany grinned widely.

"You're relentless." Anna giggled. Both girls stared at each other, grinning. They were snapped back to reality when the director yelled for them to get in their places.

After many shoots, they finally had the right one. The filming for the scene was over. Elizabeth walked onto the stage.

"Thank you so much for joining us here today! I hope you enjoyed the performances here tonight. You guys were great! Good night everyone and be safe!" she told the audience.

Anna watched the people file out of the fences surrounding the set. She watched as each person left and then she watched the crew start cleaning up the grounds. The brunette didn't notice another person come up beside her. She was startled when they spoke.

"Sometimes I feel the need to go help those people go clean up you know?" Brittany said.

"Yea I know what you mean." She said as she turned to face the other woman. She took in her appearance. Brittany's hair was starting to look like a loin's mane and she had bags under her eyes. She looked tired.

"You tired?" Anna asked.

"No." Brittany replied. She then tried to stifle the yawn that came out of her mouth. Anna giggled.

"Okay, come on Snow let's get you to bed." She turned Brittany around and gently pushed her towards her trailer. Once they got there, Anna opened the door and help Brittany in. Brittany walked straight to the bedroom and fell down on the bed.

"Ugh I'm exhausted." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Well doing that routine like twenty times through will do that to you." Anna said smiling as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Brittany mumbled something into the pillow in response.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Hllmf mm wff mhh pemmhh." The redhead mumbled.

"I seriously can't understand anything you're saying." Anna replied. Brittany sighed and turned her head towards the other woman.

"Help me with my pajamas." She repeated. Anna looked at her questioningly.

"You want me to help you with your pajamas?"

"Yea, I'm too tired."

"No, I'm not going to help you." Anna stated.

"Please?" Brittany pouted. Anna stared at her for a while.

"Fine. Damn you Britt!" Anna said sarcastically as she got up and walked to the redhead's suitcase. She grabbed a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts. Anna walked over to Brittany and helped her sit up. Slowly she got the redhead changed and tucked her in.

"Good night Britt." Anna said.

"Good night Anna" Brittany replied.

Anna took one last look at the peaceful redhead before leaving the trailer. She headed over to her own and got ready for bed. She laid down and closed her eyes. This is going to be a great movie.


End file.
